High Flying, Adored
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba have an interesting conversation during the Solstice Ball. Another outtake from JO. Lyrics belong to High Flying, Adored from Evita.


**High Flying, Adored**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba have an interesting conversation during the Solstice Ball. Another outtake from _JO_. Lyrics belong to _High Flying, Adored _from _Evita_.**

The Winter Solstice Ball was just beginning when the royal family entered. Instantly, the subjects bowed or curtsied for the Vinkun King and Queen, and all expected to see the Crown Prince and Princess with them, but when it was revealed that they weren't, the court began to whisper amongst itself. As the King and Queen of the Vinkus were taking their seats and waiting for the ball to begin, two young fourteen-year-olds were too preoccupied with each other and the warmth of their bedroom to be concerned about the ball.

"I love you, Dove." She chuckled softly, and grabbed the front of his dress shirt, pulling him to her and kissing him passionately again.

"I love you."

They spent several moments, kissing and cuddling in front of the fireplace in their room, when a knock sounded on the door, forcing them to part.

"Who is it?" Fiyero called.

"It's me, Your Majesty." Slowly, he unwound the slender green arms from his neck and went to the door, opening it gently.

"Hello Avaric." His old childhood friend nodded, and stepped into the room when Fiyero bade him entrance. He looked back and forth, between Fiyero and his bride, catching the blush on Elphaba's cheeks, before smiling and saying,

"I'm sorry to do this, Yero, but... your parents sent me to get you two. They want you at the ball now, no excuses." Fiyero nodded, and turned to his wife.

"Sure. We'll be right down."

Avaric relaxed at the tone of his friend's voice, and went to leave, before turning back to the couple.

"I'll stall for a few minutes. Tell them that Elphaba lost her earring and you two had to search the room to find it." Elphaba laughed gently, subconsiously reaching up to check that her sapphire dew drops were in. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Avaric." She whispered. He nodded, watching her go to Fiyero and take his hand. He kissed her gently, and she snuggled into him. His friend seemed to change overnight since his wedding. Gone was the wild, akward young boy he'd grown up with, replaced with a carefree, confident young man, and it was all thanks to Elphaba. She made him happy, and they'd only been married a few short months. She'd tried hard to grasp his customs and language, and had slowly, determinedly, made friends with the staff.

Avaric had been the first one she approached, asking to know all about her husband and his close relationships and friendships. She'd tried hard to understand the way the Vinkuns lived, to conform to their rules and regulations, but in the end had ended up standing out the harder she tried to fit in. And that was when Fiyero had taken her aside and told her that he loved her for her, and that he didn't want her to conform to anything or anyone but herself. Avaric remembered seeing the relief on her face when Fiyero told her that he married_ her_, _not_ his tribe. Now, he left the young couple in the bedroom, as they stole a few soft, tender kisses.

"Avaric-" He turned when Fiyero grabbed his shoulder. "Thank you." He nodded to his best friend, and to Elphaba, before leaving. At first, he'd been slightly jealous that Elphaba had taken his place as Fiyero's best friend, but soon he realized that the young Govenor's daughter hadn't replaced him, she'd just become the part of Fiyero that had been missing for fourteen years. The three together were best friends, partners in crime, and Avaric became the gatekeeper for the young lovers. It was a role he took seriously, because Fiyero- and yes, Elphaba- were his best friends.

Once Avaric was gone, Fiyero captured Elphaba's lips in his, and kissed her for several minutes. When he finally pulled away, he whispered,

"Shall we?" She sighed, but nodded. After checking that everything was in place one last time, they left, going down to the ballroom. As they made their way to the doorway, he took her hand and whispered,

"High flying, adored,"

"What?" She asked, turning to glance at him. He met her eyes.

"You're so young, the instant queen,"

"I wouldn't say a queen. More like a princess." She began.

"A rich beautiful thing, of all the talents-"

"Rich, yes. Beautiful, well... that's for my husband to decide." She replied, as the doors opened, and the whole court stopped. Her breathing tightened, and her grip on his arm tightened. He patted her hand gently, and slowly led her down the stairs. She watched them all horrified, even after months of marriage, she couldn't get used to the countless eyes staring at her. She stumbled slightly on the rich silk of her sapphire gown, and he caught her, whispering in her ear,

"Calm, my love." She nodded.

"Yero, I'm scared." He rolled his eyes quickly, and tried to think of something to say to relax her. Finally, he decided to continue their conversation.

"A cross between a fantasy of the bedroom and a saint," She blushed when she realized that he was talking about their evenings.

"Yero-"

"You were just a backstreet girl  
Hustling and fighting, scratching and biting,"

"I was not- okay, I was. Somewhat." She agreed, laughing softly and internally. He chuckled softly, and nodded as they made their way across the ballroom floor to the King and Queen.

"Did you believe in your wildest moments  
All this would be yours  
That you'd become the lady of them all?"

She shook her head, as the band began a waltz, and he swept her up in it. The court watched as the Crown Prince and Princess glided across the dance floor, their heads bent and their lips moving in soft conversation.

"No. I never thought any of this would be mine. That you- that you would be mine." He smiled at her softly, as the rest of the court joined in the waltz.

"Were there stars in your eyes  
When you crawled in at night  
From the bars, from the sidewalks  
From the gutter theatrical?"

She blushed and lowered her eyes, remembering their wedding night. He pulled her closer, and whispered,

"Don't look down, it's a long, long way to fall."

Slowly, her eyes met his.

"We won't fall, will we, Yero?" He shook his head.

"No. Never."

"Good."

They continued, moving across the ballroom, in and out among the other dancing couples, as the King and Queen watched from their places. Avaric, also watched, from the servants entrance, keeping a close eye on his friends.

"What happens now, where do you go from here?  
For someone on top of the world  
The view is not exactly clear  
A shame you did it all at-"

"Twenty-six?" She asked, interjecting. He chuckled at her sense of humor.

"Fourteen." She rolled her eyes, and he smiled to see her loosening up now. As he gently brushed a wayward curl off her cheek, she met his eyes, and gently, slowly, laid her head against his shoulder. "There are no mysteries can thrill you, no one fulfill you-"

"You can, Yero." She whispered against his shoulder. "Only you can fulfill me. No one else but you." He kissed her dark hair, as they gently swayed to the music.

"I hope you come to terms with boredom  
So famous so easily, so soon  
It's not the wisest thing to be"

"I could never be bored with you by my side, Yero."

"You won't care if they love you  
It's been done before  
You'll despair if they hate you  
You'll be drained of all energy  
All the young who've made it would agree."

It was then that she slowly pulled away and looked at him. Then, she rested her forehead against his.

"That's good to hear but unimportant  
My story's quite usual  
Local girl makes good, weds famous man,"

He chuckled.

"No usual, most girls don't wed Crown Princes."

"I was stuck in the right place at the perfect time  
Filled a gap, I was lucky,"

"I'm the lucky one, Dove."

" But one thing I'll say for me  
No one else can fill it like I can."

He nodded gently, then leaned down and captured her lips in his. Slowly, her arms went around his neck, as he cradled her face in his hands, the waltz done and the ball forgotten.


End file.
